Inner Voices
by The Two Prophets
Summary: Harry meets Simone, a Hufflepuff at Hogwarts, meanwhile also discovering a new link with his parents.
1. Dream Land

**Chapter 1- Dream Land**

'_Hello again Harry!' Said a familiar voice. _

'_What on Earth do you want this time?' Harry replied, with a sigh._

'_We just want to tell you that this year will be a marvel in its self boy!' Said a second familiar voice._

'_You will meet challenges beyond your wildest dreams and you will come across obstacles with your friends.' Said the first voice._

'_What do you mean? You keep talking to me but I don't know who you are or what you are talking about!?' _

_Then the world around him started to swirl and disappear_

Harry Potter awoke from his recurring dream and exclaimed, 'Why me? Why always me? Honestly why do I have to have these weirdo dreams? Why can't I have pleasant dreams? Maybe a dream about sweets from Honey Dukes or a dream about Hogwarts? WHY DO THEY HAVE TO BE WEIRD!'

The green eyed boy with his unruly, jet black hair got out of bed and moved about him bedroom cleaning up and feeding Hedwig. He glanced at his dresser and saw three birthday cards from Ron, Hermione and Hagrid. He smiled a bit and then heard what he had come to dread.

'Harry Potter! Get your lazy bum down here right this instant!' bellowed Uncle Vernon.

'Bloody Hell! What do they want now? A foot massage perhaps?' he said looking towards Hedwig.

He pulled on a black t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans and went down stairs and awaited his surly, gloomy task.

'Yes Uncle Vernon?' Harry asked cautiously to make sure he didn't set off any mood swings.

'Boy get in the kitchen and try and cook us some descent breakfast!' Uncle Vernon spat.

'Yes Uncle Vernon.' Harry replied gloomily.

Harry went into the kitchen and cooked sausage and eggs for his "family' and served it to them. He wolfed down the leftovers and went upstairs. After awhile he decided there was no use in sitting in the house on a day like this, and decided to go for a walk.

He walked down Privet drive and then into Magnolia Crescent. As he walked past 342 Magnolia Crescent he spotted a gloomy looking girl staring out of her window into the clear blue sky.

Harry feeling good about it yelled up and said, 'Nice day isn't it!'

The beautiful girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes replied, 'Yes it is nice out. What is your name?' This mystery girl answered in a weird accent that was not English.

Harry automatically said, 'My names Harry Potter What is yours?'

The beautiful foreign girl said, 'My name is Simone. I just moved here from Slovenia.'

Harry replied, 'That must suck for you, moving to a new place and not knowing anyone. What school are you going to be attending?' said Harry not even thinking about his answer for a return reply.

Simone replied nervously, 'Um... I am going to the local public school. What school are you going to?'

Harry replied, his mouth moving faster than his head, 'Oh... um well I go to a school out of town you wouldn't know what it is.' Said Harry nervously not wanting to let Simone know that he was a wizard. 'I stay there during the school year. I only come home for the summer holiday.' Harry said in a shaking voice.

'Well I'll be seeing you then... I go back to school soon and I've got to pack. Bye Simone! A pleasure meeting you!' Harry waved and then turned around and walked home.

Harry went up to his room and began to throw his things into his trunk mindlessly thinking about Simone. He threw in some books and his wand and robes and all of his 16th birthday presents from his friends. Harry then lie down on his bed and fell asleep dreaming not of strange voices or Simoneâ€ but dreaming of his home, Hogwarts.'

**End Chapter One**


	2. Going Home Again

**Chapter 2- Going Home Again**

The next few days passed in a blur. Ron had sent Harry two of his school books, The Standard Book of Spells Grade 6 and The Guide to Dealing with Dark Dealings. A train ticket had arrived, with the usual message, platform 9 3/4. Harry couldn't help but feel bored, his mind kept straying to Simone.  
  
Harry felt as if Petunia had just told him to cook a banquet for Dudley. Although upset that he wasn't as excited to go to Hogwarts as in the past, he hoped that he would feel better once he met up with Ron and Hermione.

Harry had prepared for a taxi to pick him up, having scrounged up some muggle money over the summer by working at a local restaurant. Harry tipped the man and stood on the entryway to King Cross Station. He stole a glance at his watch, only fifteen minutes until the train departed.  
  
"Just 10 minutes until I get to see Ron again," Harry said, trying to get some rise of emotion out of himself. Nothing. He shrugged and put his luggage on the cart, placing Hedwig's cage on top of it. He then settled into a quick pace, making his way to platforms 9 and 10.  
  
He looked towards the platform and opened his eyes in shock, to find Simone mumbling to herself in another language. "Simone," Harry said, putting on his deepest voice, "you're not looking for platform nine and three quarters are you?"  
  
Simone took a step backwards and exclaimed in her unfamiliar accent, "You go to Hogwarts Harry?" Harry nodded and pushed his cart, motioning for Simone to follow him. His pace lightened, considerably, almost to a skip, as opposed to his heavy footed walk he had used just moments earlier. He faced the barrier between the platforms and started to run, closing his eyes, as he felt the familiar, cold sensation of passing through the gate.  
  
Simone stepped through the gate onto the platform and smiled a quick, grateful smile towards Harry. Harry smiled back, his eyes lingering off to whence she had been.  
  
"Harry!" cried a familiar voice as she hugged him, hard around the middle. "How are you? I'm so excited for this year! I've already started working on the Protean Charm some more, did you look at the books?"  
  
Harry laughed gaily, "Sounds good Hermione! You and Ron need to go to the prefect's compartment right? I'll save you guys seats... I'll be in here with Neville," Harry pointed to the otherwise vacant compartment.  
  
Hermione nodded, her hair jumping around in a radical fashion behind her. "Thanks." Hugging Harry one more time, she grabbed the now conspicuous Ron and tore to the front of the train. Ron tripped as he called back, "Oy! See you later mate!" 

**End Chapter Two**

Two Author's notes and a thanks:

(A/N: Who didn't expect this? Imagine Simone going to Hogwarts... sorry for the predictable but I promise, that'll be the only thing in an otherwise well-written and worked story)

(A/N: I had originally made a reference to my favorite line in the first movie! Did anybody catch that, the place where I would put it? "Yer a wizard Harry" thing? I found it funny, and quite frankly that's all the people I care about ;) but my beta suggested against it.)

(A/N: A huge thanks to my beta that hates the storyline but agreed to beta it anyway story645)


	3. Homecoming

**Chapter 3- Homecoming**

'Hey Simone, come sit with me on the train!' Yelled Harry.

Harry lugged in his trunk and Hedwig's cage and set them up on the rack above the seats in the cool damp train car. He grabbed Simone's trunk, as she walked in and rested it gently above her seat on the rack.

'So Simone, were are you from? I heard you talking to your self in a different language.' Harry blurted out. He silently kicked himself for not thinking about what to say before speaking.

'I am from Slovenia. That was Slovenian I was speaking. I was trying to figure out how to board the platform.' the girl replied, blushing slightly.

'Sorry to be a bother but why didn't you know how to board the platform? Haven't you gone to Hogwarts the past five years?' Harry asked bewildered.

'Oh, that is what you are asking, I just moved to Surry from Slovenia. My dad's a muggle and he got laid off from his job. An old friend of his got him a job in England, it's closer to school too so it worked out. I have gone to Hogwarts since first year, I am in Hufflepuff same year as you. Not, apparently that you noticed.' Said Simone.

'That's really cool that you lived in Slovenia! Don't they have Magic Schools over there though, Why Hogwarts?' Neville asked inquisitively.

'Well, my mom went to Hogwarts and she's really against Dark Arts training and many of the eastern schools make students take it. So my mom decided Hogwarts was best for me. Dumbledore has been setting up portkeys for me ever since I started to go here. This is my first year taking the Hogwarts Express though.' Simone smiled.

'Oh!' Harry nodded appreciatively, 'That makes sense! So who's your favorite teacher at Hogwarts?'

'My favorite teacher is Professor Snape,' Simone replied as both Neville and Harry shuddered involuntarily at the name. 'I love Potions! Just mixing and making concoctions is so interesting! I want to be a Medi-Witch when I get out of Hogwarts.'

'Well I was kind of thinking about becoming an Auror but I really don't know, I'm not that great at Potions and I hear you have to be good at it. I mean, I got an E on the OWL in Potions, but I can't even begin to tell you how come that happened.' Harry laughed.

'Well maybe I can tutor you in Potions! That would be great! I am not that great at Defense Against the Dark Arts, you can tutor me in that in return!' Simone said cheerfully.

'Sure!' Harry replied, secretly thinking about all the time he would have to spend with Simone.

Exactly as Simone was getting ready to talk again Hermione and Ron came busting into the compartment.

'Hello again!' Hermione said, her eyes twinkling.

'Oy Mate! She runs like a freaking Hippogriff!' said Ron exhausted form chasing Hermione down the hall of the train.

'And Who are you?' Hermione asked, slightly reprovingly, as if she had just noticed Simone.

Simone's body, shivered like ice, as she tried to brush off Hermione's words, "I..." she stammered. Harry glared at Hermione, and finished the statement, simply, "Simone."

Hermione, clucked her tongue thoughtfully and thought better of her next statement. She tossed her hair behind her and quickly sat down next to Neville. She stared at Simone intently.

Ron looked from Harry to Hermione and grinned akwardly at Simone. 'So,' he said, 'Mr. Potter, how has your summer been, you've been extraordinarily quiet this summer.' 

A flash of recognition came in Simone's eyes but she looked over at Hermione, silently gulped, and pushed her thoughts back in her head. Hermione remained glaring at Simone, though occasionally she tilted her head to whisper something to Neville, who was looking more and mroe frightened each time.

'What is your problem with me?' Simone squeaked quietly, she grabbed her bag and ran from the compartment, clearly trying to get away from Hermione's unforgiving glare.

'Hey, Hermione? What was all that about?' Harry yelled loudly.

Hermione frowned, 'You need to stay away from her Harry. Please listen to me. I know you won't, I know you're angry but please for once in your life trust me, stay away from that girl!

Harry rolled his eyes. He sat in silence staring out the window for the rest of the way to the castle. It was truly not the trip he had envisioned for his return home.

**End Chapter 3**


	4. The Warning

_Chapter 4: The Warning_

Ron laughed nervously, in an attempt to ease the high tension in the compartment. Though his mind silently noted to itself, "another day ,another fight."

Ron's hair acted like a beacon of light, as it streamed off his head in torrents. The light in Harry's eyes just made him all the more enraged. Ron looked from Harry to Hermione, and finally turned his lanky frame to Neville. Neville smiled up at Ron, his pudgy face settling into a dimpled-smile. The tension grew higher and Neville's face started to twitch as he tried to force his overwhelming anxiety down.

The door banged open in a precarious manner. Harry's headache worsened as the sound reached him. "Well, well if isn't Potter and Weasley, the train's stopped, did you notice or were you all too busy being brain dead? Malfoy's eyes flashed mischievously.

"Malfoy. You have two seconds, literally two, get the hell out of my face," Harry bellowed, pointing the tip of his wand right between Malfoy's eyebrows. "Ready? Zero, One..."

Malfoy retreated to the safety of the hall. Harry remained standing wand pointing to the exact same spot, as his lips told his mind what he was about to say, _Crucio_.

Harry slowly rose from his seat and took his bag from the overhead and left without looking back at his friends. He felt an odd surge of power and inexplicable grandeur run through his veins. This was a new feeling for him, one that was so blatantly felt that he felt himself grow older and seemed to momentarily separate himself above and away from his friends. His anger and malice towards his wasted time with friends seemed to build up in his system. His scar started to burn, he was dimly aware that his hand clasped his forehead but was not aware that he had sent the order to do so. He fell backwards onto the ground, hard.

_So, you're back_ Harry asked

_We are,_ the voices responded,

_consider our warning now . We know_

_our words of wisdom have not reached_

_you before. There will be incredible_

_challenges this year. Don't step_

_blindly Harry, people are here_

_for you._

Harry's eyes fluttered open, he saw a worried Madame Pomfrey standing over him. Clucking her tongue slightly.

"Are you all right dear?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Harry replied brusquely. Thinking to himself, "But Malfoy will have a field day."

"I'm tempted to keep you here overnight Potter but the feast is winding down in the Great Hall, perhaps it would be good for you to see your friends and eat something, but if you feel sick at all, I want you to come to me, you understand?"

"Yes. Thank you." And with that he left, forgetting about everything but the feast he was about to attend.


	5. Rough Beginnings

_Chapter 5: Rough Beginnings_

Harry walked briskly down the corridors towards the Great Hall when out of the corner of his eye, he saw a strange sight. A House elf pacing in front of a statue. Harry looked the Elf over and raised an eyebrow and whistled a low whistle. Harry was particularlly bothered by the elf but he did think it wierd that he was seeing a house elf (other than Dobby) out in the Middle of Hogwarts.

"I is sorry sir!" the House Elf squeaked.

"Alright then." Said Harry, momentarily surprised, as he backed away from the elf towards the Great Hall.

Harry reached the Tall doors to the Great Hall and pushed them open. No one seemed to notice that he had slipped in, so he gratefully walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat between Ron and Hermione.

"Harry! What happened? Where were you? Are you ok?" Hermione gasped.

"I'm fine Hermione," Harry said slighlty stiffly, not yet ready to forgive Hermione, "It was nothing."

Harry grabbed a chicken leg, some mashed potatoes, a glass of pumpkin juice and a biscuit and wolfed it down. Quite suddenly Harry felt his eyes flash with anger as he lashed out, "Hermione what was that all about on the train with Simone?!"

" Harry you CAN NOT be hanging around with that girl! She is just..." Hermione's eyes welled with tears, "Harry, please, you have got to listen to me! She is bad news!"

"How can she be bad news!? She seems perfectly normal to me!" Harry barked back.

Ron interjected hopefully, "Can you two please just drop it?"

"NO!" Harry and Hermione yelled at the same time.

Harry got up from the table and left. He walked up to the dormitory and found Hedwig there. He patted her softly on the head and muttered, "Why does there always have to be trouble?"

Hedwig squawked apologetically.

Harry took his letter off of Hedwig's leg and sent her away. He put the envelope on his bedside dresser. He went over to his trunk, found his pajamas and put them on. He laid back in bed and thought about Simone and Hermione and all that had happened today.

He spared no thought about the crazy house elf as he drifted off to a tempered sleep.

"Open up! OPEN UP! Oh no, what if master finds me here? Jabril must punish himself!" Jabril started banging his head against a statue with a large, sharp crack of sound each time. Suddenly, the statue opened up in the back and Jabril stopped his banging. "Thank the lord!" Jabril squeaked as he hurriedly went into the passage.

Harry woke up in a cold sweat and looked at his watch and its glow, 12:01. Ron was snoring lightly in the background and Harry felt another surge of sleepiness but found he could not close his eyes. He stared into the darkness for a long time before being shaken awake by a harried Ron the following morning.

**End Chapter 5**


End file.
